


Home

by vat7k



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: "Come home!" Blue shouts over the whirling snow and wind. He watches as the man in front of him slumps down, sitting against the caved wall."No."
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read

"Come home!" Blue shouts over the whirling snow and wind. He watches as the man in front of him slumps down, sitting against the caved wall.

"No."

"Ugh!" He trips over his words, sputtering out gibberish before recollecting himself. "Why not?"

Red shrugs. "Safer here."

Blue responds with an incredulous look of confusion and anger. "From what?! You're on the top of a fucking snowy mountain. You'll freeze to death! What part of that is safe to you!?"

Red shrugs again and responds in a monotonous tone. "Safe from everyone else."

Blue angrily throws his hands in the air. "Are you fucking serious?" If he wasn't angry before, now he's furious. "Really? You, afraid? Of what! There's nothing to be afraid of! You have a loving family waiting for you! You have fans in town that want to see you. You have… you have me… doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Red shakes his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"What?! What would I not understand?! Maybe I don't understand because you keep spewing this vague bullshit that no one understands. You like to be this high and mighty mysterious figure that no one can touch and it's getting on my nerves! I know you Red! You were my best friend and rival and as much as you wanna cloak yourself in vagueness and being mysterious, I know who you really are! So why do you keep doing this to yourself… to me?" Blue's shoulders slump at the end of his rant. He's out of breath and his vision is going blurry. He can't tell if it's because he's about to cry or if it's because he talked so long, barely taking breaths in between.

Red just shrugs for a third time and doesn't answer.

Blue sighs and turns around. "Fine, don't come home, see if I care." He leaves without another word. 

____________

"Red?" Blue feels like his breath was swept out of his lungs as he stares at the man in front of him. He's here, in front of his house. Not at that stupid mountain.

Blue drops anything that he was holding and runs towards Red, jumping onto him, hugging him tight. He lets out a small sob before bursting into tears and wailing into the taller man's chest. "You fucking idiot! I thought you were going to die up there. I thought you were never coming back. You've been gone for three years." Blue can't help but ramble. He pounds his fists on Red's chest angrily. "Say something, don't just stand there!"

Red finally returns the embrace and mumbles "I'm sorry." Into Blue's ear.

And Blue breaks. He wails and sobs into Red, no words come out, he has nothing to say anymore. He's just glad Red is finally home.

____________

"It's a surprise!" Blue excitedly insists as he holds his hands over Red's eyes.

Red doesn't know where he's going or whats happening but he lets Blue lead him. Finally Blue tells him just close his eyes for a few seconds longer before he excitedly shouts "Okay, open them!"

Red opens his eyes to Blue holding two tickets in front of his face with an ecstatic look on his face. "We're going to Alola, baby!"

Red smiles and hugs Blue. Red was never one for words so Blue knew this was his way saying thank you. The smaller man hugs back and kisses Red on the lips quickly. 

"I already have all our things packed and we're leaving tomorrow! I heard they finally have a champion there and I know how you are about battling. So I thought now would be a perfect time to drop by." Blue explains.

Red smiles again. "Thanks."

____________

"No, no! Come on just one more thing I promise!" Blue happily drags Red down to the Hano Beach and lays down 2 towns for them to lay on. "See? Isn't this nice?"

Red nods and moves his hand to hold Blue's. They lay there for a while, watching the sun go down and enjoying each others company before Blue gets up.

"Actually I have something to ask you." Blue begins."I know we've only been together for two years but I've never loved someone so much. You mean the entire world to me and I think you're just amazing. You make me feel like I'm a better person. And, well, I guess what I want to say is…" he gets on one knee, pulling out a ring. "Red, will you marry me."

The face Red makes is priceless. It's the most expressive he's ever seen red. He's surprised but then he smiles and nods. "Yes, of course." Is all the man can say before he starts crying. 

Blue's actually surprised that Red's crying. It takes him a moment to actually process what happened. He said yes… he said yes… he said yes! Blue can't help but starts crying as well. He sets down the ring and tackles Red into a hug. They cry together, happily. Blue is so glad Red came home.


End file.
